Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electrical systems and methods and, more particularly, to power supply circuits and methods for operating power supply circuits.
A power supply circuit generates a desired power (e.g., an output voltage) based on an input power (e.g., an input voltage). For example, a switched-mode power supply converts an input voltage and/or current to a desired output voltage and/or current using a switching power stage. It is desirable to have a switched-mode power supply that converts power efficiently. One or more controller Integrated Circuits (ICs) can be used to control the functions or elements of a switched-mode power supply. For example, a synchronous controller can be used to control the functions of a switched-mode power supply synchronized with a clock signal, while an asynchronous controller can be used to control the functions of a switched-mode power supply without being synchronized to a clock signal. However, switching between asynchronous control and synchronous control may cause disruption of the operation of a switched-mode power supply, for instance, by allowing the output voltage level to deviate from a desired value.